Clary in WonderLand
by Michiyo Uchiha
Summary: Clary finds her world dark with her mother gone, but when she appears again a curious world awaits. my version of Alice in WonderLand COFA style . Main pairing: JacexClary mentions of other pairings as well. Warning: Violence, abuse, harsh language- rated "T" for a reason. Dark and adorable. All italics are memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: Hey! I don't know if anyone will even like this type of thing but I'm going to post it anyways. It's my version of Alice in WonderLand (COFA) style :D If you would like for me to continue it- let me know!~

**Warnings: ** Slight suggestion for adult themes, violence, abusive behavior, light swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instrument series. *sad face*, nor do I own Alice in Wonderland.

**Life as of Now **

"Stupid bitch."

She saw the hand fly towards her before she felt the pain. The sharp stinging sensation sent a vibrating after shock through her entire body. It was all she could do to hold her hand to her face and look at the boy before her dumbly.

"Now get up."

His voice was cold and unfriendly. He sneered at her from above- sickened from her shaking form.

"You really are _useless_."

He almost spat the last word in her face when the door creaked slightly open. A young man almost two years older than her entered the room. He didn't make eye contact with the older man that struck his sister but leaned down beside her.

"Take her to her room Sebastian. She is of no use to me."

The red headed girl before the dark haired boy looked bleak- paper white in shock. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her upwards from the ground. Although she preferred not to be touched by such a person as Sebastian she didn't fight.

"Yes father."

Sebastian regarded the green eyed girl before him with interest. He shook her roughly- more for his fathers desire than himself- and lead her out into the next room; her beautiful Victorian, green dress trailing behind her on the wooden floor. She was then led down a hallway and forced roughly into a room.

"Clary…"

The dark haired boy drew in a breath, his dark overcoat expanding with his chest.

"You can't keep putting off suitors like that- especially such…infamous ones."

As soon as she was released from her brother's hold she swiftly ran to the bed. Tears already were staining the powder that was layered upon her face.

"…leave me alone."

Her voice was a soft whisper, like a feather falling to the earth.

"What?"

Sebastian's voice was tinged with anger. He hated being told to go away. She frantically looked to the window, to the birds flying above all of her turmoil. How she wished she could fly away and leave her troubles, just as birds did.

"What did you say to me _Fray_?"

The door slowly shut behind him and Sebastian seemed to glide across the floor to Clary. She slammed her eyes closed- trying to block out the future images to come.

"…leave…me…"

Her voice was so small, like a child calling out to sea, her voice being ripped away by the tide.

"Hm..? I can't quite hear you- what did you say?"

She bit her lip and the pain helped her hold back all of her pain and misery that was sure to flood over her.

"No matter…it's not like you have any say in what happens…in life…in here."

She shivered and a sickly feel of sweat started to cover her skin. Sebastian leaned forward, pulling her hand into his. She tried to pull away, however delicately, and he held it there. Opening her eyes she focused on the boy's own eyes in front of her.

"Please…please…"

Tears ran down her face now. She knew what was going to happen-and so did he. The predatory look in his eyes told her so.

"Shh…it's alright dear sweet sister…"

The help was not present, and father- disappointed in her yet once again- had more than likely retired to his chambers. Surely he would be drunk in a few hours and he would surely not answer to her screams now.

"..leave…me…"

Sebastian drew the curtains next to her bed and she whimpered. She closed her eyes again and she thought of soft meadows and bright flowers from her home town. She thought of better times in a far better place.

"_Now I lay me, down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord, my soul to take."_

_Her mothers beautiful features swam before her eyes…she was so young and beautiful. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her back in ringlets from her hair having been tied up earlier. She even felt a bit pleased that her mother only showed her long, gloss hair to Clary. It made her feel slightly special, even though her mother told her on a daily basis how special she was to her._

"_Mom?"_

_Jocelyn was rising from the floor, her knees having been planted there to be able to pray with Clary on her lower-to-the-floor bed._

"_Yes love?"_

"_Can you tell me a story?"_

_Her voice was small, she was still so young then. Young and innocent._

"…_What would you like me to tell you?"_

_Her mother's soft green eyes looked about her bed as she sat on top of it. Her hand fidgeted around the covers smoothing them over while sitting next to Clary._

"…_Tell me about wonderland again."_

_Her mother's eyes sparkled setting her dull green eyes into a different world. They were instantly filled with a sense of wonder and Clary could almost imagine mystical scenes fly through her mother's memory._

"_That old story?"_

_Jocelyn shot her a look of mild curiosity. _

"_Yes! Please oh please-!"_

_Jocelyn laughed and Clary compared it to the wonderful sounds of church bells. _

"_Alright- shh…settle down now."_

_The red headed mother laid her child back down into a sleeping position._

"_Close your eyes and let me think…- ah yes! Wonderland…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Thanks for reviews!~ I loved them all! Think of a review as food for a "starving artist" ( I know I'm weird lol). To everyone who has high hopes in this:...I hope I don't let you down! There is still a bit of a "hike" before I can jump into wonderland...after all I still have to introduce quite a few characters. :) Please- don't forget to review!~~

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Alice in Wonderland nor Mortal I. by Clare.

**Warnings:** Violence, suggested themes and so on...

**_I'll Be Waiting _**

She allowed herself to be stripped and dressed like a doll. Clary remembered when she was allowed to dress herself and wear whatever _she_ wanted. Then again, she knew those days were long over. They seemed so far away…

"There."

One of her maids looked her over before scurrying from the room. It was just another day to them, preparing the 'sad mistress' for the day. At least she must have been slightly interesting to them- ever sense she arrived in this place she hadn't spoken a single word to them, and they didn't speak to her. Attempts had been made but now only slight questions were asked…to see if she would respond. She never did, and the maids seemed to be fine with it. Concern always lined their faces after a night with Sebastian. Shredded clothes and bite marks were quite a red flag for concern, but Sebastian was just as much their master as she was. So everything stayed the way it was, the concern, the worry, and the wrongness of it.

"My master is counting on you to make the right decision today."

Her tone was even. She was speaking from command.

"He hopes you know well enough to choose."

With that she was gone, leaving Clary alone with her thoughts. She pulled out the chair by her mirrored table and it made a low scraping sound against the carpet. Images of her fathe- _that man_…sprang to her mind as she sat; his horrible demonic grin, his sickly skin color and white decaying hair staring down at her. His son was no better.

"I hate it here…"

She really did. Hastily she pulled the brush from its place on the wood in front of her and ran it through her hair mechanically. It made her hair slightly frizzy, and when she was satisfied with what she had wanted to accomplish she set it back in its place while she stared at her hollow reflection.

"…"

She heard footsteps pounding against the stairs coming up and she held her breath as they passed her door. She sighed in relief when the foot falls became too soft for her to hear again. Staring at her reflection gave her a pang of deep self loathing and memories of her mother. _She _would hate this life that _he_ had given her_._

_Clary stood in the large ballroom feeling completely and overwhelmingly out of place. Women of all shapes and sizes danced around her as she tried to make her way through the crowd- her father's voice sending a jolt of fear through her as she reached the balcony._

_"Are you enjoying the festivities?"_

_His voice was smooth and collected; hers was not so formal in the reply. _

"_No."_

_He smiled, almost like how a father would to a daughter, as he led her away from the crowd. Fear spiked her nerves as she allowed him to do so- not causing a scene._

"_Listen I know it's been rough with you're mother's…accident… but you need to think of yourself…It's been quite a few years now…and without a husband, without enough money, you will never be able to live comfortably…"_

_She angrily thought of how mentions of a dowry being presented to the family members of the bride were spoken- she knew it wasn't for her…the estate was running out of money…and he was trying to desperately to reverse it. He would try to save himself by even selling his own daughter off, and the thought sickened Clarissa. _

"_I understand."_

_Her own voice seemed foreign to her and a dull weight planted itself into her stomach._

"_Good…because your options are running out and so is my patience." _

_His voice was pompous- like every other male in the ballroom. She hated them and their fancy clothing. She hated the feeling of velvet sliding under her skin. She hated Sebastian and his 'visits'. She HATED the man who had spoken to her only moments ago, and most of all she hated her situation._

"_I expect you to have a suitor by the end of the night."_

"_..What if I do not find one acceptable?"_

"…_If you do not choose... in time- I will make your choice for you."_

_Clary's eyes burned. She wanted him to leave her, and like he knew her thoughts he left. She thanked God and eventually followed her father's path back into the dimly lit room with the dull gentlemen and 'fine' young ladies that danced…_

She realized that what her father said was true, after the first few weeks, his plan started to bloom into reality. He wanted her gone, his hatred for her being equally so to her mother. Every time he spoke of the late woman his voice was laced with venom and Clary had to bite her tongue to hold back. She wanted to scream at him and tell him how she really felt about forced marriage and household abuse, but more so she wanted to tell him how he was wrong, and how her mother was a greater person than he will ever be. But she didn't, and she stared blankly ahead as he spoke, nodding and implying she was listening every once in a while. Why? It was because she was scared. She didn't want to die a horrible death…she had seen death and it was nothing she ever wanted to come upon. She also knew how someone could make their life so they wished for death. Clary believed Sebastian was trying just that. She wanted to live- and live a long life…one her mother never had a chance to have; and she knew that if she disobeyed her father her life would end swiftly. He had made that very clear. He had also made it very clear that her time to ensure her happiness and his was running out. It shook her to her bones to think about what he would do to her in time. She was almost one hundred percent positive he could kill in anger- he surely did strike her enough in it. A knock ensued upon her door.

"Rise and shine…"

She glared into her mirror before calming her expression and turning to Sebastian. The man she hated the most in the world currently. His baby face hid everything of last night and his beautiful features were only but a mask to the horrible monster that lay underneath.

"Father is waiting."

He held out his arm for her to take, and getting up she begrudgingly took it.

"Stop giving me that look…after all you might not see me for a very long time after tonight."

She couldn't help the smile that played across her features. Oh- that to her would be wonderful…weather she left him in death or in marriage (the two closely similar in desire to her) would be a blessing.

"I understand."

She avoided eye contact as he gripped her arm angrily. Would she miss him? Hell. No. Would she feel bad for him? Possibly.

"_Clary…I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She screamed and thrashed about her bed as Sebastian held her to it._

"_CLARY!"_

_But she couldn't help herself- she was frightened…and this was very, VERY wrong. Her mouth was dry, and her throat hurt. Her arms and legs were sore from where Sebastian had been gripping her tightly._

"_Look!"_

_He flung his shirt over his head quickly and Clary's mind raced. She though about how odd the scene would look to someone else looking in but something off about his skin made her stop her floundering and stare._

"_What..?"_

_Her voice was confused and croaked. She had no idea why he had stopped grabbing and holding her to the bed. Nor had she any thoughts on the odd dark places over his skin._

"_You see what he can do? This is what he will surely do to you."_

_Her eyes widened in horror as she gently brushed a finger over one of the mark's edges. It was yellowing and she knew immediately who he had meant._

"_No…no he-"_

_She wanted to protest, to defend the man who so kindly took her in after learning he had a daughter._

"_YES Clary- this is what he can and will do…that is…"_

_Her eyes flickered over his skin…everywhere…his upper arms…his ribs…their was no end to the brown marks that littered his skin._

"…_that is if you don't do as I say."_

_There was menace in his voice that Clary had never heard before. She leaned away terrified, she might have been soft spoken, but she wasn't idiotic. All along she knew that he might want this from her…she just hoped her assumptions had been wrong._

"_Now shhh…baby sister…" _

_Her fear froze her mind and air in her lungs. She did nothing as Sebastian trailed his hands over her-._

Clary blinked her eyes, trying to shake off horrible images that should have never been placed in her mind in the first place, and focus on what the waiter was asking her- for the second time now- his voice was tad bit louder than the first. Maybe he thought she was deaf?

"**Miss Clarissa?-…Miss? Would you like some**-."

She shook her head 'no' to the waiter before he even finished. Smiling a fake smile to her he slightly inclined his head and departed. Her eyes followed him as he moved from table to table never missing a beat. Clary silently wondered if she was fooling people as much as the waiter was fooling the guests. She certainly didn't feel like it with her hands all sweaty- constantly running them over the white fabric around her legs.

"Ah there you are."

Sebastian eagerly sat down with a girl about his age across from us.

"You must be the famous Clary!"

The girls russet brown curls dangled from the back of her bonnet. Clary paid her no mind. Sebastian laughed lightly to the side.

"My ah-…Sister is very shy at first- you must excuse her behavior."

He smiled wolfishly down to her, making her shiver.

"Cold Clary…? Oh here-"

He sloughed off the dark overcoat and placed it around her shoulders. The girl opposite them blushed faintly and used her fan against her face.

"- Take my jacket."

The girl giggled, fanning herself a bit faster, making her curls fly backwards slightly. Clary's green eyes lowered to the white table cloth in front of her, suddenly feeling very, very sick.

"You seem very close to your sister."

The girls voice was approving, in a sense appraising Sebastian for chivalry. Clary felt the sides of her mouth twitch angrily. What a good actor he was. The oh-so kind and caring brother.

"Indeed I am- and she is as close to me as I to her- isn't that right Clary?"

Clary didn't speak, because she didn't know what to say. So many thoughts and ideas sprung to her head all at once, like a group of people trying to rush out of a small door, none got through. And before she could even _try_ to muster the courage to at least say _something_ the conversation had already moved along to a different place. Feeling socially awkward she didn't speak up for the rest of the conversation. Instead her mind wondered…

_It felt so hard to breathe. It was amazing how people over looked a skill until it was gone. Like moving your legs, or using your mouth to speak. _

"_Sebastian…why don't you show her to her room? I'm sure the trip has taken its toll on her."_

_His eyes were a pitch of graying colors. She felt blood rush to her fingers, where she had been grabbing her bag, after she released it; allowing the black haired boy to take it._

"_Mnh- and make sure she gets a tour of the house."_

_Sebastian nodded and Clary noticed the features of his face. With a pang in her heart she noticed the slight curve in his jaw and upper cheekbones that reminded her of her mother. Tears started to burn her eyes like an invisible dust storm had clouded the hallways. Quickly wiping away any signs of tears she followed the boy down the long hallways._

"_Don't worry Clary…I'm sure you will like it here…"_

_It was awkward, suddenly meeting her brother. She felt that it was odd how all these years growing up Jocelyn never even mentioned her father or brother. She felt a bitter feeling in the back of her throat as she thought of her mother…Her red hair spinning in the wind, the water making it thick and hanging in her face. How she missed her mother…How she longed for her._

"_Clarissa?"_

_She kept her gaze to the wood flooring as Sebastian pulled her into the closest room and shut the door. She silently wondered how many rooms this house had- if you could call it a house._

"_Its…alright…It'll be okay."_

_He had pulled her close to him and with a startled jump she stiffened. However, as soon as she felt his heart beat- slow and steady under his shirt she relaxed- surprising herself. His body heat melted the ice that had gripped her for several lonely nights alone._

"…_I'm here."_

_His voice was tight- he must have felt awkward too. After all, suddenly being trusted a sister with heavy baggage must have been a burden all its own…but Clary accepted the gesture with open arms. Human contact was wonderful after feeling so cold for so long. After all wasn't this what brothers were for? She thought bitterly to herself how she wouldn't know._

"_I'm here…"_

_His voice seemed more steady the second time as she cried steadily into his shoulder; his hands pulling her tighter to him- one on her hair stroking gently. It was soothing and the gesture felt solely comforting. She wasn't able to tell if time was passing or standing still, and in that moment she really didn't care. She didn't care who was holding or comforting her. All she cared about were the thoughts of her mother swimming back and forth in her mind. All she cared about was crying until she could cry no more._

"Clary!"

He snapped his fingers close to her face.

"Hello?"

She shook her head and glared at him, and he thought it was amusing. Her messy red hair and green eyes blazed in front of him like an exotic flower. And then it was gone…in its place were the dull eyes of a mentally ill person. It made him angry…at least he had caught a glimpse of the beautiful Clary. He gripped one of his legs in frustration under the table.

"Shall we?"

His smile was carefully weaved onto his face. It was beautiful and very, very ugly. At least to Clary it was, the brunette across the table must have thought otherwise because she had started another blush when his eyes grazed over hers.

"…"

Clary stood, used to the drill. The words 'shall we' and 'we're off' were frequently used by Sebastian when it meant departure, and weather she had been paying attention or not to the conversation she was well enough to know they would be walking soon.

"To the gardens?"

He extended his other arm to the Brunette lady and she took it giggling. As they walked the girl leaned behind Sebastian and whispered something about him being handsome, and gentlemanly behind her fan. Clary felt the pressure of a gag but choked it down and offered a slightly amused face. Poor girl…poor, poor girl- to be fooled by Sebastian was an easy, and almost wanted thing to most girls in the country. She felt sorry and ashamed by all of them. Mostly she felt ashamed of herself for letting herself be like one of them. Fooled by his charm…it was disturbing how good he was at it. Then again, with a father like theirs she wondered how he had kept his sanity at all.

"I heard the roses were absolutely beautiful."

The girl's eyes were sparkling and she bounced in her steps on the way to the low hanging arch. Clary was almost dragged.

"They are a sight…"

They rounded the corner of the guest tables and down a cobble stone walkway.

"Then again…I heard that you were absolutely beautiful."

The girl looked from Clary to Sebastian, blushing a deep red.

"Oh…well I've…"

Vines curved up and along the white arch. It was wide enough to fit the three of them through at once and tall enough that if Clary sat on Sebastian's shoulders it would still be possible to enter. As soon as they were in the garden far enough Sebastian released Clary's arm and bent to pick a harshly colored blue rose, and then promptly handed it to the girl.

"Rumors were true…"

The sparkle in his eye was similar…and the way he looked to Clary when he spoke to the girl was like he was expecting her to change her expression. She did, but not in the way he wanted it to. Her eyes glassed over as the past overcame her once again.

"_Here Clary-."_

_She had been standing in the fresh air taking in the beauty around her and had been startled by his voice. Turning, she found pride gleam in his eyes as he handed her the white rose. She took it lightly, blushing. It certainly was a good distraction for her.  
_

"_Thank you brother."_

"_Anything for you."_

"Clary. Stop daydreaming."

Clary blinked but didn't even bother to turn towards Sebastian. Instead she looked over his shoulder as he complained to her how she had been leaving them a lot recently.

"You should enjoy your brother's company…he's so _sweet_."

She would have turned towards the girl to flash her a grimace but something caught her eye. Clary wasn't sure if she had seen right but she could have sworn she had seen a flash of red…Stepping past an annoyed Sebastian she followed where her gaze had been. Past the once beautiful display her foot falls fell and she heard Sebastian's voice call to her over the hedges as she twisted through them.

"_**CLARY FRAY!"**_

She ignored his yelling and fast moving footsteps, she only picked up speed to stay a foot fall ahead of him…she had to see…Maybe her mind had been playing tricks on her? But suddenly another flash, this time lasting longer of a once forgotten color. A thick color of red flying in the wind…her heart sped up.

"_Clary…"_

_It was her mother calling her to follow her around the corner of their house; the sweet smell of flowers bursting around her. She laughed and chased her mother's disappearing red hair._

"_This way Clary…"_

At that moment Clary ran. She ran as hard and as fast as she could. It wasn't possible…her mother-…her mother…she was…wasn't she?

"Clary!"

Sebastian snarled as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Where. Do. You. Think, Your. Going?"

He chipped out his words like he was creating an ice sculpture.

"I promised father I would keep an eye on you…and you promised you would behave!"

His voice was chaste but excited at the same time- like he expected her to do this sort of thing- wanted it.

"Everything alright?"

The girl behind them caught up looking fairly exhausted. Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes. To her it was amazing how little the women did here. Back home Clary and her mother did everything…To survive. Her eyes were frantically searching through the cracks in the foliage of the garden trying to catch another flash of red. To her dismay she saw none…It must have been her mind.

"Yes…she just thought she saw something…right Clary?…it was nothing…probably a rabbit- she is constantly distracted these days."

With that she was forced back through the garden and back into the uncomfortable seating arrangements of the white tables littering the outside patio. She couldn't help shivering as her mother voice echoed in her mind for the second time that day.

"_This way Clary…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **If you feel that you understand how to read my writing style/ weren't confused during the last chapter feel free to skip over this stuff and start at the author's notes section. If you are a bit confused (I'm happy to explain! :D ) go ahead and read on!~ :)

**Explanation:** Okay so- I'm really sorry if it seems confusing so far I'm trying- and I feel like its at least decent (the story flow)…but- I will teach you my ways of A.D.D writing. In this story Clary is constantly bombarded with pieces of memory (from her past), and the reader (you) is only shown the ones that she is currently thinking about…So it's almost like a puzzle (her past). The reader (you) is only seeing what she is currently thinking about…confusing? Sorry . Anyways…you can tell what is a memory by the way the text looks… If it is italicized…or looks like this: _Hello my name is Clary. _Then it is a , there are parts in the story where certain words are italicized. For example: My _name_ is Clary. This just means that emphasis is being placed on this word. **It will only be one of her memories if it continues on and on in **_**italics.**_

**Side note:** Clary is someone who zones in and out of real life. For example, she could be in a carriage and start daydreaming about her past, and when she snaps out of her memory (of the past), she will be at the destination that the carriage had been taking her to (like a different town or something). Hopefully this helps! Again, I'm sorry if it was confusing so far. Below will be a synapse of what happened so far, in case this didn't clear anything up about the last chapter.

**Synapse of chapter 2 (almost like a spark notes version) : **

1. Clary is in her bedroom and she has a memory of her father telling her that she needs to marry someone- or he will choose for her (arranged marriage). Clary knows it is not for her best interest, but for money (because her father's estate is falling into bankruptcy).

2. Sebastian takes her from her room to outside- where one of the many parties (to try and get her engaged) is going on. While he is doing so she has a memory of Sebastian attacking her and forcing her to keep quite by showing her what their father had did to Sebastian. Afraid of being abused as he had been she doesn't speak about it. (This explains why no one knows of his attacks on her).

3. She snaps out of her memory to a waiter at the party asking her a question.

4. Sebastian joins her at a table during the middle of the party with another girl. Sebastian is a good actor and has the girl falling all over his feet. Clary dislikes this, but says nothing.

5. She has a memory of first visiting her new home with her father and brother. She grieves over her recent loss of her mother (if you couldn't tell Clary's mom is dead). This is why she has changed from living with her mother to living with her father and brother (whom she had never heard of before her mother passed away). In the memory we can tell that Clary liked Sebastian and her father during the beginning of her stay with them.

6. Clary is snapped rudely out of her memory by Sebastian who then takes the two girls (Clary and the brown haired girl) to the garden. Along the way he flirts with the girl, and to Clary the girl appears a bit ditzy.

7. When in the garden Sebastian hands the girl a rose- triggering another memory from Clary about her and Sebastian in a similar scenario; appearing as though Sebastian had been nice to her at one point.

8. Clary sees a flash of red, and thinking it's her mother runs after it (in the garden). Sebastian follows her and stops her before she can get too far. Clary doesn't say why she tried to run off without him (Sebastian) and he brushes it off as her being delusional. He (Sebastian) then takes her and the girl back to the party. It is clear that Clary still feels she saw her mother.

9. END OF CHAPTER 2- whew. (lotsa stuff happens in a chapter lol) I hope this helped :D

**Authors notes:** I will no longer be providing synapses of the chapters for they are too long…(and most people just want to read the story lol). Sorry for the confusion (for the 50th time..) and also I just wanted to remind people who are reading that this story will not be exactly like Alice in Wonderland- for the actual story is FAR beyond my writing skills. (Go read it :P ) On a side note a lot of characters will be introduced in this chapter, so bear with me Also!~~~ I would really enjoy it if I have at least 10 reviews before I release the next chapter- please! *pleading eyes* (I would love to hear what you like, and don't like about the story- anything that is on your mind! SHOUT OUT TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEW/COMMENTED. THANK YOU, YOU ARE AWESOME!…*ahem* that is all *fixes bow tie* :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Mortal I. by Clare!

**Warnings:** Violence and all that other good stuff for the "T" rating. Now…TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY!~

**Seaside Dreams**

Clary sat on her bed staring through the window. She was looking down at the clean up crew taking away bits and pieces of her 'party'.

"There goes another day,"

She muttered to herself, drawing the covers around her as chills started to settle into her skin. Again, she sent all of her suitors away- she was docile when she did it, lady like and sorry. They had no idea why none of them fit the part, and honestly, neither did she. Most had been handsome and gentlemanly but there was something… missing. Something she couldn't explain; they all seemed… so _boring_ compared to her last life with her mother, unimaginative and downfallen. However, something in the pit of her stomach told her that her father would not agree to her reasoning for not choosing one. Her eyes looked to a toy on her vanity set. It was a monkey in fine clothing.

"Might as well marry you."

A smile ghosted her face as she mocked the odd looking trinket. Her head swung back slowly to the window and her eyes lazily trailed over the garden. It had been beautiful when she had first arrived; it had seemed like a fantasy of flowers and sweet smelling things. But as time passed she grew to hate the garden, just as she grew to hate the people in this house.

"I wonder if I will ever be free from here…."

Something red- a slight flicker- appeared by the garden walls. Clary's breath caught in her throat as she watched it fly upwards and disappear over the hedge…She tried to calm herself and think of explanations as to what it could have been. The shape _did_ look like a person. Clary tried to push it from her mind- she really did, but every time she did so she heard Sebastian's voice in the back of her mind. Telling everyone around her how she was delusional. Poor Clary. She shook her head- dispelling her brothers voice and quickly leapt up to put on a pair of shoes. She was going to figure out what that flash of red had been, even if it killed her. Quickly pulling on her emerald overcoat she rushed to her door and waited there silently.

"Oh Sebastian- you are truly a gentleman!"

Clary rolled her eyes as she heard the voice from the brunette (from earlier on that day at the paryt). She took it as a good sign to continue down the hallway. She silently moved along the wood and grimaced when it creaked. Her head quickly spun towards Sebastian's room but kept moving after she realized a moan had escaped the room at the exact same time. She didn't want to think about what was going on inside the horrible room. So she left as fast as possible, swiftly walking past the silent workers in the house that were doing various chores.

"Where is Miss Fray going this evening? Would she like an escort?"

A butler in his late twenties called to her. She ignored his voice as she ran out the door and sprinted to the garden. It might not be long before a worker or family member was on her trail, so she had to make this discovery trip fast. The journey made her heart pound like a steady drum as she bounded over the green lawn, and as she approached the tall hedges of the garden she slowed…not wanting whatever it had been to run away…If it was a living thing- that is. Suddenly a wave of sadness overcame her. What if it was nothing? Maybe a flower or a piece of brightly colored rose paper?

"Fucking weeds…Oh how I hate them…"

Clary froze and covered her bright hair with the green hood attached to her coat. She was thankful for the camouflage as she forced herself up against the sharp spikes of leafs and twigs. Forcing her breathing to slow down she squinted through the branches of the bush. Her eyes tried to adjust to the lack of vision she was granted from the hedge, and much to her happiness she caught hold of the same red color she had seen from the window. She felt odd moving around, trying to make out the shape huddled by the dirt, but eventually she was able to come to a conclusion. There was a person on the other side of the hedge…the person seemed to be small enough to be a girl, but she couldn't exactly tell for sure, and apparently the red hair she had thought she had seen wasn't hair at all…but a long cape. She tried to shift into a different field of vision when a twig snapped underneath her and the small figure whipped around like a scared animal. To Clary's surprise it was a girl- a beautiful girl. Even being blurred by the mix mash of foliage in front of her, and the on coming nightfall, she could tell. Her cheek bones were high- something that Clary had always been envious of in other girls, and a strong look covered her dark eyes like magic. She saw a tiny string of raven colored hair poking out from under the red hood and she had pink lips, the color of a spring rose. Jealousy coursed along Clary's mind, but she pushed it down. Something about the way the girl had moved made the red headed girl question her motives. Surely she wasn't a worker, or a grounds keeper. She didn't even look like one of the caterers… She also seemed…scared- like she had to sneak around in the garden (as if it wasn't public).

"Fucking rabbits…"

The girl mumbled before she turned her attention back to the dirt. Standing on her tiptoes Clary noticed something interesting. Beside the girl was a small pile of weeds and she was hurriedly adding to it. When she seemed finished she stood, dusting the dirt off her knees and then bent to pick up the small green leafs. With another quick look around the girl pulled up her hood and bounded back over the hedge.

"How does she _do_ that!"

Clary was surprised by the excitement in her voice and realized what she wanted, and was going to do. She was going to follow the stranger. Was it stalking to Clary? Maybe. But did she have a right to...Maybe- after all she had been…stealing, if you could say stealing weeds was a crime, from her father's estate. She didn't want to harm or even punish the possible criminal but more so satisfy curiosity. What did this girl want with weeds? Why? Why? Why? She hadn't felt this excited about anything in a long time…and she wasn't about to let it get away from her.

"_This way Clary…over here…"_

Clary felt her eyes widen at the sound of her mother's voice running through her mind. She pushed it down- along with other memories as she dove through the openings of the looming branches in her way. Her senses were on overdrive as she tried to follow the extremely limber girl.

"Seriously- who is she?"

Clary's voice was nearly a whisper as she followed the girl out of the garden to the edge of her estate. She froze at the expanse of road and grass that would eventually blend into the city close by. This was foreign territory…she wasn't allowed to leave but…she was just so curious.

"Who's there!"

The girl's voice run out along the clearing and Clary felt she had enough time to duck into cover before the girl's eyes raked her position. She stayed that way for a few minutes before slowly checking to see if the girl had continued on. She said something un-lady like under her breath as she realized the girl was gone, disappearing into the fast approaching night. Then- just as she thought that the trail was forever cold she caught another glimpse of the fluttering cape. She wondered why the girl would wear such a flashy color if she was trying to be low in profile, but didn't think it was unfortunate for her as she raced after it- keeping as low of a profile as she could. Her body tingled all over from the chase and it made her body almost sigh with relief. She hadn't been able to run in such a long time…or play outside. To her father it had been considered un-lady like.

"How far is she going to run!"

Clary felt oddly winded- from being indoors so much, and she was quite glad when buildings started to appear in front of her. Hopefully such large buildings and such little space to run would give her a nice break when the girl would stop. The chance for a breather never showed up though. The girl seemed to be able to fly through the cobble stone roads as fast as she had in the garden, and much to Clary's fear she felt her body slowing-unable to keep up. She cried out in anger as the girl disappeared around another building and she had to stop to take in gulps of air. She was sweating harder than she had in long time and sadly it made her feel uncomfortable. Although a much bigger problem had appeared in the time it took her to get her breath back. Looking around she felt lost, nothing looked familiar, and a sense of panic started to rise in her chest. It was nearly nightfall and she remembered all the horrible things her mother said would appear in the city during the night. Finding strength to continue to run again wasn't hard when she thought of those things. Luckily for her she only had to run around one other building before it opened into a beautiful sprawling landscape. Her eyes widened at the beautiful sight and it hard not to let her mouth hang open.

"Careful Lass!"

She ducked her head just in time to avoid a wooden plank being swung in her direction. Her cloak drew tighter around her face falling to the earth with her motion of ducking. A man with a white shirt apologized to her happily as he strolled away with the wood. She sighed in relief for not being hit and continued down a flight of black tar- covered steps. Her mood automatically lightened hearing the lap of water on the shore. Her lungs expanded taking in the entire feel of salt water entering her lungs. She was ecstatic! She hadn't seen water sense…sense…

_Her mother gripped a small pebble. Clary cocked her head to the side wondering what she was going to do with it_. _With a flick of her wrist she sent it flying across the shimmering water, and it skipped three times across the surface._

"_wow- how did you do that?"_

_Her mother smiled and she turned to Clary, her hair blazing a fiery red in the yellowing sunset colors._

"_Well...you find a pebble, small and smooth…"_

_She held up another one like the first, its gleaming surface shining in the sun._

"…_and flick it on the water…quick to make the move."_

_Clary smiled and reached down into the sand to pull out a rock. She chipped out the same rhyme as her mother had, flicking the rock to the water only to watch it plunge into it's dark depths. She frowned and turned to her mother, ashamed and upset that she couldn't copy her. _

"_It's alright Clary- It's just skipping rocks…it's not like you will die from not being able to do it."_

_She pulled the girl into a hug and the two stood there in the moment. Clary was content and she was so sure that she would be able to have this same memory everyday for her life. She knew, that in her heart, where ever she went her mother would always be there…just a journey home to her arms. She smiled and her growing gloomy mood dissipated, like how darkness runs from light. Jocelyn lowered herself to Clary's ear; both of their eyes to the setting sun over the water before them, and Clary was still giggling and grinning ear to ear when her mother whispered soft, and lovingly, _

"_I love you." _

Clary stood still, staring out into the water, all appreciation for it gone now. It silently went on and on; like it had the ability to laugh at her. She clenched her hands at her sides in anger, and all she did was stare for a while…thinking about how her life was so…unfair. She had just started to feel the bubbling urge to cry when she was tackled to the ground.

"Gah-!"

She scrambled to grab onto something as her attacker jumped up and drew back his foot, kicking her in the side. She gasped in surprise.

"Who the fuck are you- and why are you tailing my sister!"

His voice suggested he was deadly and sharp, like a blade in its sheath. He kicked her middle again and she doubled in on herself. She gasped for air as a hand came down upon her arm and pulled her up roughly.

"Oh Jesus you're a skinny S.O.B, you must be one of those rich-"

He shook her hard, and that's when her green hood fell down to her shoulders. Stunned silence followed suit and she saw a swimming version of a male face before her.

"Oh fuc- holy shit- you're a _girl_?"

He turned incredulously to a familiar face.

"_Isabelle-"_

"Oh shit- but I just…well can you blame me? She's flat chested!…with the hood…and…and"

The girl seemed to be stumbling with words and eventually she came up with an apology.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Christ, Isabella- I've never hit a girl before in my life!"

The girl looked ashamed and flashed an apologetic lookk at Clary, who was currently feeling like she was going to throw up. Hands stumbled in front of her, reaching to guide her along the wooden walkway. The boy swore a few more times and then half carried, half guided Clary somewhere to sit down. The dark haired boy's eyes flickered over her sick posture.

"Are you alright?"

"Alec- you just kicked her!- Do you _really_ think she's alri-"

The boy shot the girl a look and she immediately stopped talking, placing a hand on her hip.

After a few moments Clary told the boy that she was fine- where she came from things like that happened all the time. The boy raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"Look- I'm sorry for sicking my brother on you- but seriously- why were you following me?"

She was seriously worried about something. Clary decided she better say something before things got ugly and they thought she was someone of a threat to them. With effort she managed to bite out a few words.

"..In my fathers garden…you were…._weeds_."

Realization dawned on Isabella's face, and then it flickered to fear.

"ah fuck. ….HOLY SHIT!"

She jumped up from her once seated position and started to pace back and forth frantically.

"Isabelle- what's wrong with you!"

Her hands knotted frustratingly in her hair as her brother stared at her incredulously.

"That girl- that girl!"

"Yes...Isabelle, she is a girl we have already established that!"

"No- you don't understand!"

Suddenly someone, another male figure was running to them, his shaggy brown hair a mess. He was almost nothing at first, a mere silhouette against the setting sun, until he reached them breathing unevenly.

"Hey Isabelle, Alec-what's going on?"

The new boy to the conversation asked, shaking his brown hair to the side. Clary noted that he looked like someone from the sea.

"Oh shut it Simon."

The boy looked hurt but quickly brushed it off. He hadn't noticed anyone but Isabella yelling until his eyes followed the other dark haired kid's eyes. When they seemed to fall to Clary they enlarged…for only a moment. The black haired kid went from looking at his crazed sister to Simon in mock amusement.

"SHE'S CLARY FRAY."

Clary clutched her middle protectively and tried to take in small breaths…if felt almost as if her lungs hurt. Of coarse Sebastian had hurt her but never with such brute, angry, force before. The boy had acted as if she was a murderer. A threat.

"…SHE'S CLARY FRAY!"

Now all three of the children around her started to seem confused and scared, like when all the lights would go off and you're left sitting in the dark.

"YEAH! I went to their mansion this one time- I think it _is_"

"Oh no…"

The black haired kid groaned and put his head in his lap.

"Alright…what did I miss here?"

Simon, the brown haired one spoke up, his voice very confused.

The black haired boy just sat with his hands on his head and Isabelle continued to rant.

"Oh fuck-…what are we going to do?"

Clary's face lost her color and she looked from each person to the next that had been looking at her. They all seemed to have the same expression and she was hoping they weren't thinking what she thought they were. She shivered as images of them 'silencing her forever' floated through her mind.

"We take her home."

Simon was the one who spoke up first. Clary felt a trickle of relief run through her.

"What- but she'll talk!"

Clary noticed the blue eyes that blazed with an icy fire on Alec's face.

"No she won't."

Isabella huffed.

"And how do you know for sure?"

The brown haired boy, with honey colored eyes, burned a path over her form with his eyes.

"I know-trust me," he said his eyes sparkling, "She doesn't seem like the type."

He then smiled, a wide grin breaking over his face…Clary thought it made him look younger, and a bit friendlier.

"How!"

Isabella looked dubious, angered that they would even consider letting the girl go back.

"She looks compassionate…show her…"

The girl snapped at the suggestion.

"We don't need her pity."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Isabelle please- we can't keep her here and the longer she stays…the more she gets to know us."

He added the last part slowly…like he wanted her to get what he meant.

"Oh."

Her eyes lit up.

"Alright. Lets take her home then."

Alec shook.

"No- no…She's knows our names! She- she! I-…"

Clary knew what he meant. By the looks of them…they seemed groomed but a bit raggedy. She knew they didn't have money. She _knew_ how less fortunate people looked at rich ones- after all she had been one at one time.

"I..I wont tell anyone."

She felt better now that she could ground out a sentence and Alec looked at her disbelievingly.

"…I'm sorry- but we don't know you that well…and I highly doubt that one of _you _would let…well something like this go unnoticed."

Clary blinked at how his voice dipped when he said you, it was like she was a common enemy deemed by the position she held in life. It made her stomach turn and she wanted to yell back at him that that's not who she really was. She was more than that…and if she had a choice she would go back to being poor any day, but if it sounded almost as ridiculous being said out loud as it did in her head then it was better just to keep her mouth shut.

" After all you're just another one of those snobby-"

"Alec!"

Isabelle chided her brother and he turned his head away from the group, letting out a huff of air as he did so. Isabelle shot her another apologetic look as she started to speak in a gentle tone.

"Listen-…my brother isn't really all that friendly…he had his heart broken by some-"

"Hey!"

She smiled.

"Well anyways…you know what I mean."

Clary shrugged her shoulders not sure what to say.

"…Well…what's it going to be…?"

Isabelle looked over the two boys. Oddly, they both seemed like they didn't want to send Clary home. She knew why Alec didn't want to exactly let her go yet, but Simon was a different story. He was looking at her like how most girls would look at Sebastian. It confused Clary- she wasn't that interesting was she?

"I…think we should let her see him."

"Oh no- no…we have to take her home guys! The longer we keep her here the more trouble-"

"I don't mind staying."

All three looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Huh?"

She raised the corners of her mouth…she hadn't spoken to anyone but her room in a long while. That and Sebastian when he attempted to close her in her room. She was also smiling because of the looks they were giving her.

"What?"

Isabelle put her hands out like she was trying to get something straight.

"Okay- so wait what? You want to stay here- by the smelly fish water and rotting carcasses of boats? When you could be in your…in your _castle_?"

She shrugged.

"It's not really my home…"

A few moments of silence dragged on as male voices were heard in the background. They bustled about hauling lumber over the wet, wooden surface.

"Well you don't have to go-…"

Simon looked away sheepishly a light pink dashing his face.

"Simon! She can _not_ stay!"

Isabelle looked at Simon in frustration and he retaliated with a good point.

"Maybe if she knows why you were sneaking around on their grounds…and why Alec attacked her she won't be angry with us."

She looked at him appalled.

"No. She is not going near him."

Her voice was livid, protective. Clary wondered who it was they were talking about.

"I promise I won't tell…if you don't send me home…"

Isabelle looked at her angrily.

"Listen you- you wouldn't make it out here in the rough for ten minuets."

Clary shrugged.

"My mom and I used to live by a loading dock."

Isabelle gave her the you-are-such-a-liar look.

"No really…I've only lived here sense I was thirteen."

Simon nodded.

"She does have a bit of an accent."

Isabelle snapped at Simon while Clary clocked her eyebrows up a notch.

"I do not."

"oh yes…yes you do."

He spoke to her in a playful manor and she calmly thought about how this boy could be flirting with her…She thought it was ridiculous- he was gorgeous in the boy-next-door kind of way. His brown hair was thrown in every which way and his clothing screamed about how he liked life; calm and playful. He wore brown pants and a white shirt that hung off his body in a flowing fashion. Clary idly thought about how his smile brought warmth to her body. Like how a good friend would give you a special present on your birthday.

"Well anyways…I say she stays for a bit- it seems like she's in no rush to get home."

Alec spoke in for the first time in a while.

"And why…is that?"

Clary looked surprised. She wasn't ready to spill her life story with these people she had only just met. People who had just attacked her.

"…I don't like the people I live with."

Alec and Simon both pulled their eyes to Isabelle who was twirling her long black hair in her fingers.

"What." She snapped.

They both pulled long toothy grins at her and almost spoke in unison.

"We can understand the feeling."

They were kidding with Isabelle but she seemed to get mad all the same.

"Yeah well its kind of hard living in a boat with all guys."

Alec slammed his hand against his forehead as Isabelle gave away where they lived.

"You all live together?"

Clary's eyes grew wide…it wasn't very custom for so many men to be with one…woman- but then again it wasn't very custom for Clary and her mother to be living alone where she came from.

"ah…"

The girl with dark hair looked trapped.

"We do."

Isabelle slapped Simon's arm as he spoke up. He rubbed it in mock amusement before explaining to Clary something that made her eyes widen.

"Were all kind-of…orphans. Our parents died when we were younger…and eventually we all came together under one roof-or boat that is."

"Who's we?"

She felt like she was prying but…as the say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Ah…well that dark haired brooding one over there is Alec."

He hitched his thumb over his shoulder to the boy that had kicked her and he got a light scoff in return.

"And this…"

He pulled Isabelle into a side arm hug. She on cue blushed and pushed him away.

"Is the lovely Isabelle."

She was pushing hair away from her face when she threw out how 'this annoying one is Simon'. Clary laughed and wondered if Isabelle had a thing for the brown haired boy. She shook off the odd pang of jealousy at Isabelle, for a second time that day.

"Yep…it's just us five, one boat, one business."

She wondered who the other two were as Simon placed his hands behind his head and stretched. It looked like Isabelle caught a glimpse of his flat stomach before turning away, red.

"Oh…you own your own business?"

Alec beamed with pride.

"Yes, have you ever heard of the Lightwood industry?"

Clary blinked in surprise. Had she? That was an odd question- in town people always spoke of the Lightwood industry as the fastest shipping market around. They even made jokes about how they could sail fast due to their 'light wood'. Their trade mark was stamped on a considerable amount of shipping bins in town and even on a few packages that entered her father's estate.

"Yes- why..?"

Surely five people alone couldn't do that.

"Well- that's us. Small…family run business-if you would."

She stared in shock at Alec, wondering how they managed to do it.

"Yeah…we decided to make our own business sense no other place in town, or anywhere for that matter would take such young people."

Simon smiled at Alec.

"Their loss."

They placed their hands in the air and a clapping sound rushed through the wind as their hands met in a quick embrace, a high five. They seemed comfortable with each other, an intangible feeling that she surely didn't feel passing between her brother and father at home. Actually at the moment Clary felt more at ease near the water, by light spirited people, than she had at her home in a long time.

"Wow that's amazing…considering you're all so young."

Isabelle snorted angrily.

"I'm eighteen thank you very much."

Clary shrugged.

"I'm seventeen."

Isabelle shot her an angry look that quickly disappeared, as Simon piped up happily by her statement.

"Really? Me too!- I ah…I mean, yeah seventeen- the year of dreams."

Clary smiled at Simon. She hadn't made a friend in a long time. Alec raised his hand and spoke quickly.

"Twenty here- you all make me feel old."

That earned a smile from everyone.

"That's because you _are_ old."

Simon and Isabelle said the sentence in unison and laughed when they realized what they had done. A slight fuzzy feeling whispered over Clary's skin and she realized she was happy. She thought how it was odd, how one moment someone could be attacking you and the next make you feel at home. Clary laughed with them after watching Alec's face change. She was happy for the mood breaker. When the laughter died down Isabelle looked at her, a question floating in her mind.

"Well…you don't seem too bad… but I still don't trust you.- Sorry but girls like you have a bad bark…and an even worse bite."

Clary shrugged. She wasn't expecting any of them to trust her right away, hell she didn't even know if they were going to let her go home or not. She was hoping they wouldn't.

"I think she's alright."

Alec rolled his eyes at Simon's word play.

"Well…we can't really take back what you've seen or heard…so we're already taking a gamble."

Alec looked like he was contemplating something as Isabelle looked at him.

"You can't be serious."

"Isabelle- she already knows who we are- _and-"_

He added hastily.

"-We're not the ones who let it slip that we own the Lightwood business."

Simon nodded.

"She could as easily destroy our reputation by speaking out against you snooping around in their backyard."

Clary thought about how hard it must have been for them to earn the trust in the shipping industry and she wanted to speak out against him. She wanted to tell them that she wouldn't tell on them. Instead she stood up, feeling much better, and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah but…but…I-…Alec he's _really_ sick. And you know _he_ won't like her hanging around here."

Clary really wished she knew who they were talking about as Alec shrugged.

"Right now…it's really all or nothing Izzy."

Isabelle looked confused and frustrated.

"I promise I won't tell…"

After a few seconds of debating she let out a sigh that Alec and Simon took as giving in.

"Alright then…"

Simon looked at Clary with a sly smile.

"Wanna see my room?"

**Author: That's it for chapter 3! Please review! Please!~ (I will not update until I have at least 10) I think that's fair ;P Tell me anything- about the story...if you like it- or hate it! I enjoy them all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Dear *****! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! (It's what continues to inspire me to write this!) :D I didn't even think anyone was going to like this story! So, that goes to say how happy I am with all of the positive feedback I am getting! Please! PLEASE continue to do so- and for all of you other people who have read and haven't reviewed- please do!~ I would love to hear from you :) One of the last two main characters will be eased/thrown into the story in this chapter and I hope I didn't butcher it XD (I want so bad just to jump into wonderland mode, but I gotta introduce people! *tear* Anyways- I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Warnings: Swearing/ dark suggestions...so on...**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Mortal I. By C. Clare!**

_**All Hands On Deck**_

Clary followed the group of three down the docks. Isabelle kept throwing Clary odd looks over her slim shoulder as Simon and Alec sauntered up ahead.

"I'm telling you guys…this is not a good idea."

Simon shrugged and Alec tipped his head to the side. Clary had a feeling they had accepted her soon-to-be visit to their place, but Isabelle was still clearly against it.

"Listen- I don't have anything against you- but…my brother.."

"Alec?"

She shook her head no, her long black hair spraying over the hood of her cape that was hanging off her back.

"No…my ah- other brother. Jace."

"Oh."

They walked in silence passing boats that were sitting in the water. Some sails fluttered in the ebbing sunlight and it made an eerily hollow sound. Clary looked around the cliché boat yard while a mix of seagulls and other birds screamed into the air. She wasn't sure how far she would be able to run with her shoes slipping on the slick surface of the dock, but if the situation called for it she was sure that her screams would attract some of the people walking this way and that.

"That's our boat up ahead!"

She blinked wondering if anyone would even turn their head here- she wasn't completely out of her element in a boat yard, but on this side of town she wasn't so sure about the…_certain_ people here. Would they avert their eyes and ignore her please for help?

"Yeah. He doesn't like rich girls that much. He thinks their stuck up and-"

She quickly looked at Clary apologetically before looking away just as fast.

"Sorry- it's not that we think you're like...it's just that… it's just the normal."

Clary thought about the women and men who came to her 'parties'.

"I know what you mean."

Isabelle gave her a look that seemed like she wanted to ask her a question, but the black haired girl held it back as they turned into a smaller section of the dock. It forked off into a smaller walk way and dove out into the sea like an isthmus. Simon spoke up in front of them.

"Home sweet home."

Drawing her attention away from Isabelle she noticed an upcoming medium sized boat. It did look like it would be a good cargo ship, with a large hull and upper deck. As she grew closer she noticed a word carved into the side of the ship and silently concluded that it was the ships name.

"_Machidiel_?"

Clary asked a bit confused. It wasn't a bad name…she was just curious.

"Mhm. You know-"

Alec waved his hand around in the air as if he was stirring it.

"- It's the angel of Courage."

He flashed an amused smile over his shoulder.

"Or at least that's what I've been told. This boat was originally my mother and fathers."

He patted the siding and a dull sound responded to his touch.

"…They named it."

She looked over to see Isabelle's eyes stare off into the water at the multiple colors of the sunset. Clary knew that look; it was one she often faced in the mirror after having snapped away from a memory of her mother.

"She has been good to us."

Simon was the one to break the silence while he grabbed a rope. Lifting his weight upon the boat he grabbed at something and pulled it down. Getting off of the hanging yarn he spread his hands wide, something that Clary had seen her butlers do at home a thousand times.

"Your carriage waits."

His voice was tinted with sarcasm as he motioned for Alec to go first. The black haired boy sneered at him as he grabbed the ladder and climbed upwards, moving with ease that must have come with practice. Simon inclined his head respectfully as Isabelle made her easy journey up. Simon looked at Clary with apprehension.

"It's alright."

He smiled warmly again and she couldn't tell if he was trying to tease her or soothe her. Little did he know that she didn't need any coaxing.

"I'll catch you if you fall-"

Before Simon could completely finish his banter Clary had already grabbed the ladder and climbed up herself. He looked up as she swung herself over the edge, surprising not only herself but the other two that were already waiting at the top.

"Well it's good to know you're not _completely_ helpless."

Isabelle was smiling at Clary like she already trusted her a little more. Clary figured that if Isabelle didn't want to believe her about living with her mother in a boat yard, in her early life, then she could very well show her. All Clary did in response to Isabelle's comment however, was smile.

"Haha- score one for Clarissa."

She shivered thinking about how Sebastian liked to say her full name.

"Please-…call me Clary."

The brown haired boy smiled like he was a child given permission to stay up late. The smile disappeared quickly and he readdressed her in a semi-serious tone.

"Ah-ha. Clary. It has a nice ring- suits you better anyways."

She replied with a grateful look and turned to look over the surface of the deck. It was very spacey but all things were in order. The deck was a dull wooden color, but it seemed homey. The red headed girl could feel the slight tip of the boat as it twisted with the water below them, and she could hear the dark waters below slapping at the sides. She fell in love with the boat instantly- it was just one of those things that engulfed you in charm right from the start.

"Alright…it looks like maybe we can get Clary in and out before he comes back…"

Snapping out of 'zoning out at the scenery' her ears pricked up at being addressed.

"Mh…if we're fast…it's a possibility."

Simon laughed.

"You guys act as if he's going to take her head off!"

Alec and Isabelle gave Simon a look that was in sync. The red headed girl wondered if the black haired children realized how strikingly similar in appearance they were…while Simon looked so foreign standing by them. They couldn't possibly be related?

"No- no you're right he would."

Clary raised one of her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Alright…let's just get this over with."

Clary averted her eyes and pretended that she was currently unaware of the conversation that was taking place.

"Clary?"

She turned her head towards Alec's voice.

"Mh?"

He gave an unsure half smile.

"Um…he's in here."

He started walking to a door that looked ominous. It was a regular door, but by the way that the children entered made a chill run down her spine. The warm faces turned into solemn ones as soon as they passed into the door. Clary followed, slightly worried for her safety. Honestly, she knew that this new found curiosity could get her killed.

"Careful, make sure to shut the door behind you- watch out for that!"

She had a feeling that someone had been pointing at the wooden box she shifted into after shutting the door, but because her eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the darkness that engulfed her, she couldn't help bumping into it. She felt the box rock a little, but it was soon cradled back into the same position it had been in. Clary let out a sigh of relief and she heard a snort escape Isabelle. Ignoring it she squinted into the dark trying to locate shapes and other blurry images that swarmed her eyes slowly. When the odd outline of white faded from the figures in front of her she took it as a sign to tell them that she was ready to go on.

"Oh…Sorry about that."

Simon patted her lightly on the back earning another look from Isabelle (that Simon couldn't see from where he was) and Clary blushed slightly. Not because he was patting her on the back- it was the way he was doing it. Scared, lightly, like how someone would offer grass to a wild horse. Simon wasn't sure if she would like the contact or not and he swore inwardly when she moved away from his hand- Dropping his hand like someone had shocked him; he moved away as fast as she had.

"Ah…alright so…he's very sick…I just want you to know that…do you have a high tolerance for the sick?"

Alec was testing the waters, like he wanted to make sure that whatever it was she was about to see she wouldn't panic- Alec knew he wasn't that bad, but he was still in critical condition...A new visitor could be a hindrance or a help…he supposed it depended on the visit.

"Can you promise me you won't ah- faint or do anything dramatic?"

Clary nodded slowly, almost unsure. Alec wondered what her imagination was coming up with in her head, but led her into a room covered by blankets for a door anyway. Clary took in the room with her range of vision from behind Alec and immediately she could smell the room's odor. It was slightly unpleasant; it smelt of dust and sickly things. She blinked remembering her promise, and didn't turn from the room as soon as Alec moved aside- expanding her vision. It was a dimly lit child's room. The walls still held the color of the ship- a dark brownish color, but bits and pieces flashing from brightly colored toys lit up the room's interior…not that there was a lot of toys to do so.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?"

Alec crouched beside a bed and Clary fell to another one of her memories.

"_How are you love?"_

_Jocelyn crouched down by her side, a wet rag was placed to the little girl's head that she sat next to. Clary turned her head making the wet cloth slip from its place, and in reaction the mother beside her placed it back where it had been before the disturbance._

"_Mom…?"_

_Her voice was soft and worried. She didn't want her mother to leave again, even though she knew she had to._

"_Yes baby, I'm here."_

_Green eyes stared into jade. One's was full of worry and empathy while the others was foggy with fever. _

"_I don't want to be sick anymore."_

_The mother laughed, it was a strangled one, but it was still a laugh. These days Clary had rarely heard her mother laugh._

"_I know love…I'm sorry…"_

_Clary's mother looked down at her daughter's bed and silently wondered how she could possibly help. Medicine was an option, but it was so expensive that buying food would be a nightmare for the next week. To get better you needed medicine _and_ food. To be able to work and not get sick herself Clary's mother needed food too. To be able to buy food Clary's mother needed the crappy job she currently had- so unfortunately Clary's mother had to decide against the medicine. Even with a second job it would be a nightmare- and Clary would be home alone constantly- another thought that Jocelyn had trouble with. Clary noticed her mother's downfallen expression and broke her train of thoughts with a troubled voice of her own._

"_Its okay mom…I will...I'll get better- I promise."_

_Jocelyn looked up at her daughter in surprise and smiled a sad smile. Clary appeared worried for her mother, when in the end it should have been the other way around. _

"_I know you will- you're a Fray, we always pull through you know."_

_A soft pang occurred in Clary's heart as she knew what her mother was thinking about, even with the fake smile she tried to add to her voice. She heard the neighbors and her mother talking. Clary knew her mother felt guilty for not being able to provide Clary everything. Clary understood. Each day she wanted to help her mother with rent and food money, but she was far too young to obtain a job. You had to at least be fourteen to do so around here, and currently she was only nine. Clary felt just as bad for her mother as her mother did for Clary. _

"_I know you will…"_

_Her voice was softer the second time as she took her daughter's hand in hers and raised it to her soft parted lips. The sound of a kiss filtered the air as Clary's eyes fluttered closed, fever taking her conscious mind once again._

"Hey."

The labored sound of breathing and a whisper of an easy word made Clary's mind snap back into place. Isabelle and Simon had entered the room and had found a place to sit while Clary continued to stand to the side almost awkwardly. Following where the word had come from her eyes made an eventual path to the outline of a male child. He did look sick to Clary- in fact very sick. His facial features weren't brutally twisted in angst but the sheen of sweat on his forehead, plastering his brown hair to his head, gleamed in the lantern light of the room, a clear sign of illness. His arms were laid in front of him, a book clutched in his juvenile hands.

"I hope you don't mind…but we brought someone to see you."

The boy's eyes light up as he looked over at Clary who had been more recently been behind Alec. Clary smiled as the boy smiled at her. She felt her heart drop as the boy tried to talk in a harsh but softly angelic voice, earning him a firm place in Clary's heart instantly.

"What's your name?"

Clary's eyes flickered around to all the teens in the room with them, making sure it was alright to respond. She was given a few hand jesters and looks that she immediately took as approval and continued.

"I'm Clarissa…but everyone calls me Clary."

She added the last part in a rush and hoped it didn't sound as sad to the boy as it did to her.

"Oh- nice to meet you…I'm Max."

The red headed girl hadn't noticed Isabelle moving around in the background until she appeared before Max with a glass. Eying the glass she noticed a dark liquid clustering along the cup's edges with bits and pieces of green leaves. The brown haired boy on the bed made a face at the cup but took it anyways.

"Ew…"

He made the motion to push it away but the girl with raven colored hair looked down at him like he was being an obnoxious little kid.

"Oh drink it you little whelp- it'll make you feel better."

Her voice wasn't harsh, but more so teasing and Max looked at Isabelle in amusement.

"That's what you said last time."

Isabelle was about to make a comment as Max took a drink from the dark cup, and soon after a fit of coughing ensued. Any unpleasant looks from Isabelle were replaced with concern as she reached out and rubbed one of the boy's arms comfortingly. Clary noticed that her facial features had done a complete one-eighty from when they were outside. In the sunshine she had been a tough young woman in the rough. In this dimly lit room, inside of the boat, she looked on edge. Concerned, worried, and most of all compassionate.

"I'm fine."

Max moved under his sister's hand and looked at Clary again adjusting the book on his lap.

"Do you like to read?"

Clary smiled not quite sure how to treat the child.

"Um...yes I do."

They talked that way for a while. Him asking questions, her answering. She almost felt like she was being interrogated, but by a child. Every once in a while he would fold into himself coughing horribly and Clary couldn't help but cringe at the rattling sounds he made. She wondered how long he had been this way, and at one point he couldn't stop and their conversation ended, Isabelle telling them it was time for Clary to leave and Alec and Simon ushering her out the door.

"I'll see you around."

She wasn't sure if Max could hear her over himself, but she wasn't given the time to find out.

"Come on Clary."

As soon as she had found her way into the corridor below the deck it felt like she was the one asking all of the questions as they flowed from her freely.

"How long has he been like this?"

Alec's face grimaced.

"Before we docked back into our place here."

Clary wondered if that was a long time. She thought of the dark cup with dark liquid.

"What was that stuff Isabelle gave him?"

Simon gave her a slow look, quizzically.

"Those were herbs Clary…Usually Isabelle can find them, but around here it is hard to find them growing by the docks and the city…"

She tilted her head slightly to the side understanding now why she had been in their garden. With how much her father spent on it; it was sure to be fertile enough to grow something useful.

"What are they for?"

Alec answered her.

"Our mother taught Isabelle before she passed on how to find and use them…they can help the body do different things. She is very good, but I'm afraid that this time God has stumped her. Isabelle…has almost tried everything with Max. This time…I don't know."

His voice was slightly strained and Clary felt bad for Max. But, in the back of her mind thoughts were forming.

"Has a doctor looked at him?"

"Even with the business…we can't find a doctor here who will do it- at least not for a high price. We explained to one his symptoms and he was afraid of what he has. Some think it could be the plague- carried here by sea."

Clary's voice rose, she was troubled. Not even a doctor could help?

"They won't even diagnose him?"

Simon's voice held just as much strain as Alec's.

"No…we would leave to find a new place but…Max was so easily seasick before he got sick- we don't know if he would make another journey."

Clary's eyes blinked back slowly forming tears as Simon's voice echoed along the hallway lined with several other doors, or places where there should have been doors.

"That's horrible."

They were walking to where they had climbed down and the soft sound of a door opening made them stop. She felt Alec and Simon stiffen beside her and she could have sworn that Simon swore under his breath as he pushed Clary behind him. Confused and a little worried she peaked around the brown haired teen and her eyes expanded in shock. A boy that looked around their age was standing in the light filtering in behind him. Her eyes raked over his form taking the young man in.

"Alec…Simon…who is that."

The boy at the top of the stairs called down to them not so much farther up; his voice was uneven and dark when he added the last part to his greeting. Clary noticed that he was muscular, but not in an unattractive way. He looked like he had spent many days in the sun due to the brown tint in his perfect skin, and the way the light shone on him from above made his golden colored hair appear like a golden halo floating around his head. Alec tripped over his words.

"Jace- listen. Hold up- it's not what you think."

Clary noticed how recognition flew across the boy's face like a hurricane and it was followed by the darkest glare she had ever seen in her life. Surprised, she noticed it was aimed at her.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?"

**Authors note: DUN DUN DUN. (sorry had to) DID YOU LIKE IT? :) Please review- I'm looking for 20 this time around but if I only make it to 19 I'll still update XD LETS GET UP THIS HILL GUYS- WONDERLAND AWAITS! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm sorry it was a while XD this chapter is kinda long, little bit of a filler- leading to something that Clary is going to do. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS. You guys are awesome :) Lollipop- you changed your name? I noticed cause I stalk my reviews, lol- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND CONTINUES TO DO SO! You guys make my day- seriously. I would have updated a while ago (reached review goal), but my parents are getting a divorce, and this was the last holiday I'm spending with them *emo tear*. lol- sorry, but anyways I hope all of you had a good 4th of July! :) Please don't forget to review!~ **

**Warnings: Swearing, uncomfortable themes...etc.  
**

**Disclaimer: Clare does a wonderful job on her own, thankfully I do not own the M.I series xD (I would probably turn it all dark lol)  
**

**_Rabbits need Doctors Too_  
**

As Jace spoke the last rays of sunlight must have sputtered out because the bright light slowly bled from his features. They glided off him in a smooth fashion, leaving behind only a trail of shadows that blanketed his once glowing form. Clary wondered if the sun could feel the boys' mood- she sure could. The anger and fierceness that seemed to pour off him reminded her of a predatory animal- maybe a jungle cat?

"Alec- someone better start talking."

Alec, a little ways ahead of her, flinched.

"She caught Isabelle stealing from their grounds."

Jace's expression flickered from annoyance back to his once angry expression. He looked down and mumbled angrily before looking back up at Clary.

"Damnit Isabelle."

Simon seemed to bristle.

"She's not that bad Jace-"

A furious inhale of air occurred in the golden haired boy before he hissed out a sentence, extremely pissed.

"She's one of _them_ Simon-"

There it was again. The hatred for her 'class' of people.

"No- you don't understand she's-"

Jace threw up his hands in anger.

"No- Simon, I do- She's _CLARY FRAY_."

Clary wondered why her name was so infamous. Besides the fact that she had one of the land's 'wealthiest' fathers, and her hand was recently put up for grabs, she had no idea why anyone was so interested in her name.

"…I know but- she- we just…"

It sounded like Simon was being backed into a corner.

"Her fucking father is _VALENTINE MORGENSTERN-_you of all people should know we don't associate with them, at least not in informal matters!"

Simon twitched in front of Clary.

"She was just…in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Jace gave Simon a rueful look.

"What. Is. She. Doing. Here?"

Clary was afraid. Luckily Alec piped up before Jace could go off the deep end.

"She was just leaving- right Clary?"

He flashed her a look, asking her to participate in his question.

"Ah- yes…I- I was just leaving."

Jace narrowed his burnt yellow eyes and Clary felt like he was burning a hole into her soul. She silently wondered what she could have done to possibly make this boy hate her so much.

"Alright then…get her the fuck out of here."

With that he carelessly jumped down the slightly long way making Clary jump in surprise. She wondered how someone could do that without hurting themselves.

"That was the idea Jace."

Simon and Alec seemed unfazed from Jace's limberness and Clary figured he _must_ make jumps like that on a regular basis.

"Oh shut up."

She regained her calm as Jace pushed past Alec. Their shoulders brushed, Jace pushing Alec's harshly, as he stormed past the group of three. Alec lowered his gaze to the floor as if he was embarrassed.

"Ow…"

Alec absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder where Jace had made contact after the boy was quite a ways down the hallway.

"Well that went well."

Simon's voice was a tad bitter as well as sarcastic. Clary hoped that she hadn't placed something on their family from her being present.

"I'm sorry."

Clary held back tears for the umpteenth time that day- she seemed to be placing burdens on a lot of people.

"Don't be…He's just always like that when it comes to…ah rich people."

Simon was looking at her with a type of sureness that she couldn't do anything but believe him.

"Oh…I see…"

Her voice was quite, like how it would drop from existence after a night with Sebastian or after a fight with her father- which only consisted of him yelling and her soaking it in.

"He's not mad at you…but he ah- does have a problem with the Morgenstern mansion."

Clary flicked her eyes from the floor to Alec.

"Why…?"

Alec look startled at Clary like he was confused himself.

"Well…I'm not quite for sure, but I do know that he will deliver anywhere but to your…house."

He added the word house like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to call it so.

"…Yeah...I know he does get twitchy when ever we get close to there…I wonder why."

Simon looked like he was staring through fog, unsure of what he was looking at. However, he quickly swiped the look from his face and turned to Clary with a half smile. It was apologetic and excited all at once.

"Anyways…you don't have to worry about him- he couldn't kill a fly- runs from danger."

Alec scoffed starting to climb the make-shift ladder in front of him. When he was up Simon motioned for Clary to go first and she did, cursing herself for not remembering that she was wearing a cloak with her night dress on. It came to her knees, which in itself wouldn't have been inappropriate, for she put on the cloak that hung to her mid calf, but she wondered if her underwear was visible to Simon. Blushing furiously she stood up and brushed her coat downwards and looked over the edge, when she reached the top, thankfully seeing Simon looking away. Alec called down for him to climb up and he did so snapping his head back to the ladder that was attached to the siding. She felt her nerves prickling all over as Simon couldn't keep full eye contact, a brief blush fluttering over his cheeks. Alec harrumphed and Simon along with Clary left the ship's interior and unfolded to the upper part of the deck. The night's wind billowed around their forms like an old friend, and breathing in Clary felt so much better. She wondered if they all felt like that, reaching the outside, after having been trapped in the room with dust and sickly smells. With a pang Clary wondered if Max ever got to escape it.

"So does Max ever get to leave…?"

Simon looked at her with a sadness in his eyes that was unexplainable.

"Ah…whenever he would start to seem better we'd take him out for a bit…and then the wetness from the wind and water would just make him sick all over again."

Her shoulders slumped.

"Oh. I see."

She knew that meant that he probably hadn't smelt the air for a long time. Even when her father locked her in her room she still had a window to open, so she couldn't even fathom not being able to feel the moving air and drink in the morning atmosphere. Thinking on it she knew that was one of the few things that kept her sane during her stay at the Morgenstern's estate.

"Yeah but he's a sailor -that one."

Simon laughed and then explained,

"He's very lively."

Clary smiled thinking of him constantly asking her questions, a bright light appearing in his eyes when he did so.

"I could tell."

They departed from the boat, Clary still wishing she didn't have to go, and Simon blatantly telling her that they would walk her to the edge of her estate- to make sure she got home safely.

"It's the least we could do after…well."

She somehow knew that Alec was talking about his earlier attack on her. Simon walked closer to her than Alec did and she was comforted by it. She wasn't sure why, but the shadows looked extremely long on this side of town at night. Alec walked ahead, hands in his pockets humming something low; Simon and Alec's head would turn to a certain direction at the same time and then part- Clary wondered what they were hearing that she didn't. All she could hear were papers blowing in the wind and wind whisking around corners blowing random things open and closed. Maybe they were paranoid? She thought about how maybe _she_ should be a little more paranoid too. She brushed the thought aside and just enjoyed walking around outside.

"Well…um I would say see you around- but I don't think that's likely."

Alec's voice had a tinge of awkwardness attached to it as he said his goodbye. Simon surprised Clary with an unexpected act. He reached down and pulled her hand up.

"Goodnight…fair Clary."

He kissed her hand and quickly released it. Alec made a noise in his throat that Clary was completely oblivious to. Sure- her suitors would do that frequently and often, but never had her cheeks burned from it. It was a new, odd feeling.

"Ah…goodnight Simon- Alec."

With that they were gone, leaving Clary to find her way back through her garden and find her way to her estate. She ran the full length to her front door- quickly dismissing the idea to climb the climbing rose wall to her window. She didn't notice the dark figure looking down at her from her own window.

"I'm home."

She said it quietly to herself, and surprisingly giggled. She quickly climbed the stairs to her room, passing all of the morbid pictures of her, her father, and her brother looking down at her- she could almost feel their disapproving stares.

"Hopefully he's sleeping…"

She tiptoed past her brother's room, avoiding the squeaky board she had hit on her way out. His door was open, but she noticed that he was lying on his bed, thankfully his eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow and soft- like he had been sleeping for a long time. Quickly she looked away and entered her room, sloughing off her emerald coat and slipping off her shoes. She climbed into bed feeling the blanket enclose around her small frame, and all she could think about was the lightwoods and their business…her eyes fluttered closed thinking about Max and a hidden memory sprang to her closed eyes.

"_What's you're name dear..?"_

"…_Clary…Clary Fray."_

"_Mhm. You look just like your mum."_

_She looked at the elderly lady with apprehension. No one had talked about her mother around her sense the 'accident'. Although she knew everyone thought it was ironic- for someone so talented to die in a boat yard due to a common fire. She silently wondered how it could have happened too._

"_I-…I do?"_

_Her voice was shaky._

"_Mhm. You do- It's a miracle how much a child can look like their parents…just amazing- don't you think?"_

_Clary didn't like the look of wonder on the old lady's face. It was cracked and withered like the many trees near the landing. Maybe it wasn't so much the ladies face that irritated her, but how she treated her mother's death. By speaking about her- especially to her daughter so soon, was it disrespectful?_

"_You do still have your father in you…a touch here and there."_

_Her smile was rueful- like there was still some hope left for her. _

"_No. It's a curse."_

_The red headed girl was thinking about all the times she would find a reflective surface and boom- there in the mirror, was . Her mother staring at her with shocked, confused eyes- usually red and puffy from crying. It was like looking at her mother, and then again not so much. _

"_What was that miss?"_

_The elderly woman sat forward like she hadn't heard Clary right. Clary's small fists balled by her sides but she whispered 'nothing' as the elderly woman nodded her head._

"_My son- you're father…hasn't had someone new stay with them for a long time…I presume you won't be causing trouble for them…will you?"_

_She leaned forward and her sickly sent of musk floated around Clary- she didn't like this woman…not at all. _

"_Yes Inquisitor." _

_The gray haired woman smiled, her face cracking with the effort. _

"_Good."_

_She sat back with a triumphant look on her face. Her eyes blazed with a furious tone as she spoke angrily to Clary._

"_Sit up- Face forward…Good, you know for such a beautiful woman you're mother was such a dim-wit. Leaving your father- she could have had everything…money comfort- instead she died a beggars death. And caring for a child -all on her own? What a whore." _

_The elderly woman wrinkled her upturned nose. Clary tensed, not sure how to deny anything she said about her mother. Last time she had she had the Inquisitor had slammed her perfectly gloved, white hand across her face. Telling her that if she wanted a good rest of her life then it would be best to keep all opinions about her mother to herself. She immediately didn't like this woman- the so called Inquisitor. _

"_Anyways- I'm sure your…upbringing will need quite a few adjustments if there is any hope for you to become any amount of a lady."_

_Clary wanted to spit- oh how that would make this woman shake with anger. But she didn't, because she was exhausted. From the journey, from her mothers death, from crying. She was at the point of not caring- just hoping that she could ghost through life. A male's voice interrupted her thoughts._

"_Miss- the boat will dock in a half hour."_

"_Oh delight full- thank you young man."_

_Clary sat back on her bed looking around at the ships interior- she had never traveled in luxury before…and now she found it overrated and disgusting._

"_My pleasure."_

_The boy left with a tip of the hat and the elderly woman looked right back at Clary._

"_Now-…I should have you know that you will be staying with your father- you are to address him as 'father' and you will also get to know your brother."_

_She stopped at 'brother' and made a face._

"_You may call him such, or Sebastian will do- personally I do not like the child."_

_Clary had hopes- maybe this Sebastian would be on her side?_

"_But for now…I am instructed to teach you…how to act as a lady would. And you must listen to me if you want any hope for a new life- do you understand?"_

_Clary nodded deafly. It wasn't like there was much she could do- she was trapped. These new rules and people would well rule her life. She might as well go along with the story. Perhaps they would treat her well in the future._

"_Good…now where do we start?"_

_The elderly lady clapped her gloved hands together spraying fear and discomfort around the room._

Clary woke with a start.

"Wow- that was from…a long time ago."

She sat up in bed slightly disoriented from the dream. Light slowly filtered into her bedroom casting small shadows and signifying that yes- dust still existed in her room.

"Ah…stupid mind."

She had so hoped she would dream about being with the Lightwoods, but apparently her mind had other plans.

"Good morning Clary."

She swung her head in the voice's direction, surprised.

"Sebastian."

She greeted the figured that was leaning against her askew door. She noticed there was something about his eyes that made her wonder what he had against her. He couldn't have possibly known last night, could he? She suddenly felt afraid as she thought about him being able tell on her to father.

"What?"

She snapped and he looked at her surprised.

"My, my- bad dream? Well you better shake it off little sister, someone's here to see you."

She felt a lead weight in her stomach as Sebastian spoke. She knew that look on his face, and mark across his face- delicate red lines inching from his cheek to below his jaw. The Inquisitor must be here.

"Oh."

The dark haired boy took in her expression.

"I dislike her also."

They stood their awkwardly having an off brother and sister moment. For someone who liked to cause her pain, at odd points in her life, they could still have small flickers of the friendship they once had. Sebastian's eyes raked over Clary, and when he saw the usual light cascade through her vision; he spoke quickly- hoping to catch her before she fell to her feeble mind.

"Get dressed- the Inquisitor does not have any patience- may I remind you."

She wasn't sure if it was pity that made him slam the door, leaving her to herself for once, or if it was fear. Fear from the Inquisitor.

"_Oh shut it you- you insolent-!"_

_Sebastian had interrupted her 'lady session' to bring them a snack. It was usually the maids, or butlers who did so, but she had suspicions on why he did it. To check on her, give her company- she liked it, knowing she had a friend in him. _

"_I was just bringing you lovely ladies a mid-day…breath of fresh air."_

_His voice was laced with obedience, but a strong undertone of courage rested there. He knew the Inquisitor disapproved of his disregard for house hold customs, and she sometimes wonder if that was why he really did it. Not for her, but to piss off the elderly woman before them. She wouldn't mind, seeing the Inquisitor frustrated was worth her sour mood afterwards. _

"_The nerve!- Here I am trying to teach you children how to be proper and-…and you."_

_She shook a gloved finger at Sebastian, Clary wondered if it was suppose to scare Sebastian into leaving them. Her head reared back in anger and all the malice was thrown at Clary._

"_It might very well be impossible- You- You children of the Siren- You…It's so…disgusting."_

_Clary sank into her seat. Little could ruffle her dress, but when it came to the Inquisitor she felt ruffled all the time._

"_I understand…its not your fault- for having such an…ugly parent but-"_

_Just then Sebastian's voice rung clear and strongly through the study, cutting off the elderly woman entirely. _

"_From what father says, she was quite beautiful."_

_Clary's head snapped up as if someone had shocked her. Her eyes looked into Sebastian's dark ones, brother and sister sharing a moment of peace. It was perfect, a beautiful statement- one she could never make. It backed his opinion with the head of the house, while at the same time shooting down the Inquisitor's ruthless commentary. Clary's heart dithered at that moment- a sliver of ice peeling from her insides._

"_Well- I-I…"_

_Clary smiled- the Inquisitor of all people was stuttering…the supposed 'un-lady like' thing to do! She harrumphed after a few moments and regained her dignity._

"_Of coarse he would think as such…after all he had been married to that…to that person for almost five years before she left."_

_Clary felt sorry for Sebastian and wondered why her mother hadn't taken the boy away from this horrible place, with the horrible people. She imagined her mother on the run, stowing away in the boat yard and realized why. It would have been too risky. She remembered her mother having once told her that Clary was a surprise- a gift from God in her new life. Clary wondered if she had been a burden on her mother._

"_Such a shame…to leave in her condition, and to also leave behind her two year old child-."_

_She gunned down Sebastian, who seemed to hold steady. If he had had an issue with our mother, he must have already made peace with the idea._

"_It is valiant you defend her, but…it is in vain. Why defend such a person? Someone who obviously cared so little about you."_

_Sebastian blinked and smiled. The red headed girl drew strength from his defiance, his search light of a soul. She wondered if she would have accomplished becoming as strong as he had growing up here, or would she have turned into the lifeless doll she was now? She didn't know, and she thought about her mother having to live with this woman for five years. The thought chilled her insides again._

"_Well…I believe I was given the better end of the deal-don't you Inquisitor."_

_She cocked her head in annoyance as he continued._

"_To be taught by such a lovely lady as you the customs of this world, to live a life of luxury- unlike dear Clary."_

_The Inquisitor smiled a tight smile; one that would have announced defeat in a game of chess._

"_Yes. I do believe so."_

_With that Sebastian left, lightly, happily- taking his victory with him and running it through the halls like a valiant flag- shoulders high, head back…smiling. Oh how Clary wished she could join him in his victory. Away from the boring study and dusty books on manors. Away from the Inquisitor and her delicate fingers._

Clary sighed, brushing the memory from her mind as she opened the large door to the study. There in the center sat a curious gathering. Her father, tall, dark and proud sat next to the withering Inquisitor- her light eyes sparkling. The two together did not surprise her, but the person sitting in the same room made her feel sickly. It was a boy- no a man. He looked to be quite a few years older than her. He also looked well groomed. When Clary entered the young man and her father rose from their seats, and then promptly sat after Clary had done so.

"Clary-"

Her father's voice was unwavering, direct.

"This is Frederick- a noble man from the north."

Clary inclined her head in his direction. A million thoughts were running in her head in that instance. What was he doing here? Why was he looking at her like that? Can he stop looking at her like that?

"Frederick-…this is my daughter. Clary Morgenstern."

She hated when her father pinned her with that last name. She preferred Fray- always had…always will. Frederick spoke up.

"You are quite lovely."

The red headed girl wondered what possessed the man in front of her to act as if she was an animal at the market. The Inquisitor cleared her throat.

"We have decided…that sense you cannot decide- we have chosen your suitor for you."

Clary's eyes widened. It was no doubt this man looked well, and he practically smelled of money, but he also looked to be about twelve years older than her. She blanched at the thought. What was he- mid twenties? Thirties? Certainly far too old for her? Her eyes trailed over his wispy brown hair, neatly trimmed beard, and dark overcoat. It was so very, very wrong.

"She looks pleased- no objections."

Her father spoke, rattling the bars of her internal mind, causing spikes of pain to escalate through her body.

"Indeed. As I have no objections also. Well I assure you that everything will be in order."

Her mind tilted as the man smiled at her. He did seem very pleased. She felt very disgusted. Time seemed to pass in the study as the group drank tea and ate small crackers. Clary zoned in and out of reality- this couldn't be possible, could it? She felt the inquisitor laugh beside her and realized yes, yes it could. She felt warm- far too warm. The walls seemed to close in on her and it was harder and harder to breathe.

Quickly she stood up- cutting off whatever current topic they were talking about.

"Clarissa?"

The Inquisitor announced her name like a command- curious as to what she was doing. However, she stared straight ahead into nothing as she husked out words. She was tired, needed rest. The Inquisitor frowned.

"Don't you want to spend time with your betrothed?"

She could feel the ice being given off from the elderly lady. She was delighted. Soon Clary would be out of her hands, and in someone else's. This is what she wanted, this is what father wanted…this is what she had been avoiding. Her father made a noise and rang for a maid who promptly came in the room.

"You rang sir?"

She did a small bend of her legs, slightly lifting up her skirt and pulling the fabric backwards, quickly regaining her posture.

"Please take Clary to her room. She is tired from the day."

The maid nodded and calmly took the red headed girl by the arm. Clary's mind drifted lightly, her breathing so shallow. The maid wound her up the stairs, over wood flooring, to her room once more.

"Would you like me to help you undress miss?"

Clary's eyes slowly fell over the maid, it was a sincere gesture. She noticed that it was one of the younger maids…not so downfallen from her line of work yet. A thought pinged in the back of her mind as the maid quickly undid her corset.

"Do you know where I can find a doctor?"

The maid startled dropped her tool for undressing.

"M-Miss?"

She was shaky; apparently she had been told how Miss Fray wasn't the largest speaker.

"Do you know where I can find a doctor?"

She stiffened.

"Are you feeling ill miss?"

Clary shook her head as the maid quickly set to taking off the hard fabric and replacing it with the light airy material for nighttime use.

"No…"

"Is a member of the house ill?"

Clary pouted her lips…she would be taking a gamble confining in this woman.

"No."

She looked to the side and noticed through her mirror that the young woman was raising the brush to slowly go through her hair. She let her. Two unaccustomed things today.

"What kind of doctor do you need, an animal doctor?"

Her voice was soft, understanding. Maybe she had owned a pet before. Clary wondered if animal medicine was the same as human medicine.

"Yes."

The girl seemed to brighten.

"Have you fallen for a young rabbit miss?"

A smile turned on her face as she thought of Max, his tuff of brown hair ruffled from sleep.

"Something of the like."

The maid sighed.

"Listen- I know your father doesn't approve of animals in the house…."

Clary's eyes lit up.

"I know- I know its wrong for me to ask this…but can you maybe keep this from…keep this from father?"

A huge gamble on her part. Most maids would have scurried off by now to tattle…but this young woman seemed so excited that Miss Fray talked to her- of all people- was a delight, a special occasion. Her eyes seemed to flicker in their reflection against the wall and Clary hoped she would agree. After all who would believe her that Clary had spoken to her of anyone? And about helping a rabbit? Absurd. She sighed after a while and Clary relaxed.

"I do have a soft spot for rabbits on the grounds- it's so sad to watch them die in traps!"

Clary smiled sadly, she liked this maid.

"Well…there is this one- the master doesn't enjoy his company…so I'm sure he will not speak to him."

Clary wiggled with anticipation. Who? Who? Who?

"What's his name?"

The maid looked to her window, following something outside. Her voice seemed distant and off tune.

"Magnus…Magnus Bane."


End file.
